Operation: So long goodbye
by Thirteen94
Summary: Before Alex comes to O.C She is at her 3rd school with Lexi, her younger sister. The teachers have had enough and they have 7 days to prove they are good enough to stay there. This is the Kelly's they decide to go down in history. Commence the operation.


(A/U) So, Seriously lacking motivation right now, been a few days since i've written. Much to my despair T_T So here's a little side story between Alex and Lexi. (The sister i made up) 8 chapters, one for each of the 7 days leading up to where they get expelled. The final, show's them leaving with a bang ;)

Friday.

_Alex POV 2:25_

_English... What a bitch._ The blonde thought. They had sat there for around thirty minutes listening to Mr Edwards read Hamlet to the class. _Total crap... _Alex began to drift off and started to write lyrics on her notepad.

"Miss Kelly!" A voice errupted startling the blonde. "Care to explain your analysation of Hamlet?"  
"Not really, no" Alex smiled.

"I wasn't asking Kelly. Just do it." Sighing Alex thought for a moment, before smiling slightly to herself.

"So. Hamlet right? Basically, he's a teenage boy. Got all these hormones, but hasn't got the balls to do anything about. So he ends up going mad and wanking over Ophelia right? And then he ends up being so mind numbingly boring. Somebody has to kill him." The class look at the red faced teacher awaiting his reaction.

"Miss Kelly. I think you'll find there is not wanking in Hamlet." He replied angrilly. By now the class had erupted in laughter at their teacher saying wanking. Alex smiled gleefully and waited for the class to quiet down. They were eager to hear a comeback, Alex intended on giving it them.

"Yeah there is. Loads. Only they call it 'Soliloquising'." Alex replied using air quotes as hand gestures at soliloquising. Mr Edwards was beyond angry.

"Alex. Principals office. Now!" He shouted, gesturing to the door. As Alex collected her belongings into her bag the principal just happened to walk in.

"Oh.. What a coincidence! I was about to pop in to say Hi!" Alex shouted to the stump of a man smiling.

"How convinient." He replied gruffly. "Come with me then."  
"Lexi?"  
"Lexi." He nodded.

_Lexi's POV 2:25_

_Science... What a bitch._ The redhead thought. They were paired off and Lexi was left with this greasy jock called Brad. They were doing some wierd ass experiment when the heat something over a bunsen burner to see what it did. They were at the back of the room, Brad was bragging about something with his poxy football. And Lexi was ripping apart and burning parts of his books.

"Oh the fun of it all." She murmered.

"So your sis? That Alex chick? She's hot. I'd do her any day!" He scoffed. Lexi glared.

"You make her sound like she isn't worth anything!" Lexi's voice began to raise.

"Oh please~ That bitch? The way she dresses i'd be shocked if she wasn't fucking a different guy every night!" Brad laughed. Lexi clenched her fists.

"Don't talk about my sister that way." She growled. Brad started lauging.

"Or what? You'll hit me? You? A girl?" Brad was almost crying with laughter. He didn't see Lexi dive over the bench taking him down. The sound of the books and science equipment crashing to the ground attracted the attention of the rest of the students and teacher who watched in awe as Lexi repeatedly punched Brad in the face whilst screaming various curses at the terrified boy. Some of the boys finally composed themselves and pulled the red head off of the jock and threw her out of the room, with the teacher simply stating "Prinicpal."

Rubbing her knuckels she walked towards the office. Conviniently down the hall. She casually entered, and without looking up from his work, Mr Wilkins said

"Take the end seat. I'll be right back." He stood up and walked out.

_Principals office 2:45_

"Lexi, you are a dissapointment to our school, You were lucky we were able to take you in so far into the year. All we wanted was your attention, and for you to get good grades." Alex began laughing at Wilkins statement. "And Alex, I don't know why you're laughing. You are just as bad. Well... On the side of teacher abuse. Unlike your sister you aren't a fan of smashing other peoples faces in." Lexi glared at the grey haired stump before her. "It is understandable that you two are sisters and you look out for eachother, But Lexi, violence isn't the answer. And Alex. I don't even know what to say to you." The blonde smiled. "So i have no choice but to offer one final warning. Have you ever watched the breakfast club?" He asked both girls nodded wearily. "So then you won't be to shocked to hear your punishment. After school today you will come here. You will spend two hours in complete silence. Thinking about what you both did. Tomorrow morning 11am sharp you will both attend detention in the libary. In complete silence and completing a piece of work of my choice. You will finish at 5pm. Sunday will be the same. On Monday, you both will have till the end of the week to prove that you both deserve to be a part of this community. If by Friday either of you fail to impress us staff. We will have no choice but to expell you. Do you understand?" The gray haired stump wiped his sweaty brow and sighed, signalling the end to his speech and proceeded to gesture towards the door, signalling their escape. The pair exited speedily. When they were far enough away they leaned against a wall and simply stated in unison. "Fuck."

_After school Principals office_

Time had stood still. Neither of the girls knew what to do. Wilkins had to go give an after school course to some students who couldn't make some daytime classes. He had stated clearly that he could see them through a security camera that was hanging above the door leading to the bathroom. They had watched this camera intently for quite a while. Trying to figure out if it worked or not. Alex had nudged Lexi and gestured to a very small red light at the bottom of the lens. Comfirming their suspicions. They were being perved on. The sisters shared a glance, and Lexi smiled. Standing up Lexi walked into the bathroom and stood in the doorway, admiring the camera. Taking out a insanely convinent screwdriver set, started to mess around with various wires in the back of the device. Alex watched on intently, a look of severe confusion and wonder passed over her face. Lexi noticed Wilkins computer, which also convinently had the view of the camera in front of her. Lexi watched intently as the screen flickered. Not risking anything she walked over the the computer, tapped a few keys. And she smiled trimphantly.

"Done!" She excalimed. Alex looked extremely shocked.

"Lex... Several questions... So little time. First off. Why do you carry a screwdriver?"  
"You never know when you might need one." Lexi replied winking.  
"Ok... What did you just do?"

"Messed with some wires and made the camera project a looped fifteen seconds of footage of us looking extremely bored." Lexi replied grinning deeply. Alex laughed.

"Well we now have... one hour to finish our joyful detention.." Alex stated.

"Al... I don't want to stick around here... I want to pack up and leave. Go anywhere." Lexi mumbled. Alex nodded in response.

"Agreed. I want to go somewhere sunny. Like Orange County."  
"Canada for me." Lexi replied. "Would that mean we'd seperate?"  
"I guess." Alex nodded. "But i can't stay at that place anymore. You know that" Lexi nodded in response. Tearing up.

"I wish it wouldn't come to that." Lexi sobbed. Alex, shocked at Lexi's sudden change in attitude pulled her in for a long hug.

"Hey. Hey, don't worry, don't start saying your goodbyes yet ok? Let us Alex and Lexi Kelly make this week, a week this shithole will remember for years!" The blonde shouted. Laughing Lexi nodded.

"Let's do this shit" She smiled. The sisters took out a piece of paper and began taking notes.

This is going to be eventful.

(A/U) This is going to be fun isn't it?


End file.
